particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and politics of Dorvik
The Government of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Regierung von Dorvik) is a unitary, semi-presidential republic. The President of the Dorvish Republic is the head of state, the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic is the head of government and the State Council serves as the unicameral national legislature. Executive President of the Dorvish Republic The President of the Dorvish Republic (Dundorfian: Präsident der Dorvisch Republik) is the popularly elected head of the Dorvish Republic. Underneath the current constitution of the Dorvish Republic, the President is more ceremonial then anything, though the President of the Dorvish Republic has many important functions. The President of the Dorvish Republic is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces, he/she is de facto responsible for the defense of the nation.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=368238 The President of the Dorvish Republic is also responsible for foreign relations, he/she is the chief representative of the Dorvish Republic abroad and has the right to accredit and receive ambassadors, grant amnesties and underneath the law undertake "take all necessary steps to re-establish law and order" if "public order and security was seriously disturbed or endangered". The President of the Dorvish Republic otherwise is ceremonial and acts as protector of the Dorvish constitution and guarantor of national sovereignty. The President is also responsible for appointing several heads of organizations with the consent of the State Council and respective ministries and agencies. The Dorvish Presidency's strength has ebbs and flows as different politicians use the office to varying degrees, more often than not the State Chancellor is the dominant political figure in the Dorvish Republic. The President of the Dorvish Republic's residence is the Faust Building which is located in Haldor, in the Eppen Ost borough. State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic The State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic (Dundorfian: Staatskanzler) is the head of government of the Dorvish Republic. The State Chancellor is the de facto driving force behind Dorvish politics and is primarily responsible for policies and direction of the Dorvish government, however this is shared with the Dorvish President (depending on the strength of the Presidency at the time). The State Chancellor is appointed by the State Council, they are the head of government and sit as the first among equals on the Council of Ministers, which collectively makes up the "Government of Dorvik". The State Chancellor is assisted by the State Chancellery, the State Chancellery consists of numerous offices and personnel who assist the State Chancellor in carrying out their duties. The Chief of State Chancellery is the appointed Chief of Staff of the State Chancellor and is widely considered to be one of the most powerful positions in the Dorvish Republic alongside the Chief of Staff to the President of the Dorvish Republic. The State Chancellor's residence is the State Chancellery, located in Staatsplatz, Altstadt borough, Haldor. Council of Ministers The State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic is the head of government and responsible for chairing the Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers makes up a majority of the "Government of Dorvik" and carries out the policies of the Dorvish government, or at times the will of the Dorvish President. Despite the fact that the President is not a member of the Council of Ministers, they have a standing invitation and are their advice is welcomed and invited. The Council of Ministers is the collective meeting of all Dorvish ministries as well as several other offices that are ministry-level according to Dorvish law. Ministers of the Council of Ministers must be at least 30 years of age and natural born Dorvish citizens. They are not required to have served in the national legislature or actively be a member of it or have any prior political experience. The State Chancellor may elevate an office, department or any other division of the Dorvish government to ministry-level with Presidential approval. The Council of Ministers does not have a centralized location, however the State Executive Building in Staatsplatz serves as the de facto intermediate between the State Chancellery and the State Council, but the Council of Ministers does have a meeting room in the State Chancellery building alongside their respective offices. Legislative The State Council is the unicameral legislature of the Dorvish Republic. The State Council is comprised of 599 deputies elected from 150 multi-member constituencies (30 per province) located throughout the 5 provinces of Dorvik. The State Council is currently elected every November 1st, with new members taking over on November 2nd at a swearing in ceremony following the Presidential and State Chancellor's inauguration. Members of the State Council are known as deputies and they are required to meet certain criteria prior to their election. The State Council is lead by the Presidium of the State Council, which is comprised of 1 President of the State Council, 4 Vice Presidents of the State Council, many more officials, state council secretaries as well as 1 Party Chief (Dundorfian: Parteichef) from each political party currently active in the legislature. The Dorvish Legislature Police, sometimes called the State Council Police, are responsible for guarding the State Council building as well as members of the State Council, including leadership of the State Council. The Dorvish Legislature Police fill a function formerly held by the Leadership Escort Command. The Dorvish Legislature Police is headed by the Captain of the Guard (Dundorfian: Kapitän der Garde) and serves as the ceremonial Sergeant-at-Arms of the State Council. Judiciary The Ministry of Justice is the leading judicial component of the Dorvish judicial system. The Ministry of Justice supervises the implementation of laws and handles the administration of justice throughout the Dorvish state. The Ministry of Justice controls a special aspect of the Dorvish state in that they are primarily responsible for the review and continuance of Dorvish law. The Minister of Justice is responsible for all levels of justice throughout the Dorvish state, with the exception of the courts which are outside of the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice. State courts The State Constitutional Court (Dundorfian: Staatsverfassungsgericht) is the supreme constitutional court of the Dorvish Republic. It handles all cases related to the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic. The Supreme Justice (Dundorfian: Oberste Justiz) is nominated by the President and confirmed by the State Council, the Supreme Justice is joined by 6 other judges who are similarly nominated by the President and confirmed by the State Council. The authority for the State Constitutional Court comes from the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic; the constitution grants the State Constitutional Court the authority to review appeals brought before it regarding the constitution of the state. If the appeal makes its past the lower appellate courts as well as the Provincial Supreme Courts and it deals with a constitutional matter, the State Constitutional Court has a right to review it. Dorvik also has specialized state courts relating to the issues of administrative issues (Dundorfian: Staatsverwaltungsgericht), financial issues (Dundorfian: Staatsfinanzgericht), labor issues (Dundorfian: Staatsarbeitsgericht), social issues (Dundorfian: Staatssozialgericht) and intellectual issues (Dundorfian: Staatspatentgericht). The highest ordinary court of the Dorvish judiciary is the State Court of Justice (Dorvish: Staatsgerichtshof), which is the highest court dealing with criminal and civil cases that are of non-constitutional issues. Ordinary courts Dorvish ordinary courts are broken into two major branches, civil and criminal courts. The Dorvish courts are broken into three categories Local Courts (Dundorfian: Amtsgerichte), District Courts (Dundorfian: Kriesgerichte) and Provincial Courts (Dundorfian: Provinzalgerichten). Each state has a Supreme Provincial Court (Dundorfian: Oberste Provinzgericht) for each civil and criminal offenses. Appellate courts work the same way with local, district and provincial courts. The Supreme Appellate Court hears both criminal and civil cases. Police jurisdiction Dorvik has several levels of police jurisdictions, these are defined in the "Law on Police Jurisdiction" which was passed by the Dorvish Federation and has been renewed but its successor governments, including the current Dorvish Republic. *State Officer (Dundorfian: Staatsoffizier) - State Officers enforce all laws of the State and have jurisdiction throughout Dorvik. *Special Service Officer (Dundorfian: Sonderdienst Offizier) - Service Officers are considered to be "State Officers" however their jurisdiction only extends to matters relating directly to their area of service. *Provincial Officer (Dundorfian: Provinzoffizier) - Provincial Officers have jurisdictions throughout their respective Province. *Public Officer (Dundorfian: Öffentliche Offizier) - Public Officers have authority in municipal, local or district jurisdictions; these are often members of the Dorvish Police that are municipal, local or district police. Structure and organization References Category:Government and politics of Dorvik